RichHorse's Interpretation of Willism
Willism started out as Rich Horse's interpretation of The Sincere Wolf's Doctrine. To become a follower of Willism you must be blessed by the exuberant raptor or by a saint. There are 3 forms of Willism that are: classic willism, inquisitor willism, reformed willism. Although the have different variations the all follow the teachings of Rich Horse. Rich Horse's teachings (classic Willism) Doctrine rule 1) Praise the exuberant one with all your mind, body, and soul. His Interpretation of 1) Once blessed by the raptor, or a saint your connection and faith to the raptor cannot be denied, for you are now his will, and as long as you don't put any other idols our other gods before him. The reason is you will serve him with your mind, body and soul. Even exuberant one's words that go against you are meaningless cause his will beats his word. This how you will praise him. Doctrine rule 2) Spread the light of the exuberant one to heretics you meet. His interpretation 0f 2) With all you meet people outside of the church ask them do you follow the exuberant one? If the answer is yes you can not harm them unless in self-defense of your body and the right to practice your faith. if the answer is no offer to teach them the ways of the exuberant one. if they refuse to be learn the ways deem them a heretic. This is how spread the light and his faith. Doctrine rule 3) Deal swift and harsh justice to any that would seek harm to the exuberant one and his church. His interpretation of 3) Kill those that would harm the church and the exuberant one. This includes tricky supporters and heretics. The reason to kill heretics is that they are a poison with there ideas that pollute the church and cause harm to peoples faith. Killing of tricky supporter is always justified. Doctrine rule 4) Encourage others to uphold this doctrine His Interpretation of 4) Those willing to learn ways of the the exuberant raptor teach them the 11 commandments, the origin pact, this sincere wolf doctrine, and interpretations Doctrine rule 5) Uphold this doctrine at all cost. interpretation of rule 5) if you uphold this doctrine and interpretations. Then It is a choice of your freewill to obey the words of the exuberant raptor and live by the consequences of your freewill, but if you are blessed by the saints or lord himself then you are his will. In which that can't be denied by anyone words including those of the Exuberant one. Calm bee's interpretation and inclusion of the origin pact. ( inquisitor willism ) If you must follow the the the 5 interpretation's of Rich Horse and when you are blessed by a saint you help that saint to do his duties as you and the saint see fit. Calm bee was never blessed by the raptor. He was blessed by the saint the Sincere Wolf and Persistent Raptor. t Which he helped these saint's to carry out and were outlined in the origin pact. Inquisitor willism are for those blessed by the saints, but not yet by the exuberant raptor. duties of the saint that blessed him: The Sincere Wolf shall stand as a pillar of justice among the church. He shall write the holy law and enforce it zealously. He shall have dominion over all inquisitions and be the final judgement before the sentencing of heretics and blasphemers. The Persistent Raptor shall stand as a pillar of knowledge among the church. He shall interpret words of The Exuberant One and give knowledge and wisdom to the church. He shall serve as an advisor to The Wolf, as he will the rest of the church. Because of his blessings he thought he could lead the tribunal, the army, the legion of Persistent raptor, make interpretations of the words of the exuberant one word, and enforce the holy laws any way he saw fit as long as he followed the commandments and sincere wolf doctrine. He was later impeached for abusing his power and was revoked his blessings and power by the trail with the sincere wolf. [[Diligent moth]'s revision of willism ( reformed willism) The 5 interpretation of rich horse must be held ,but limited and inquisitor willism no longer applies. Wordism at the time and still is the prevailing belief of the church ,and it's followers should be respected. Willism can still be used, but when willism is ,used against the word of the the raptor that is okay as long as person following willism does not punish people with their period of test of faith. Punishing people with when testing of faith is happening will count as sin. These sins can be removed if you re-blessed by the raptor, saint, priest or find words later of the raptor to back up your test of faith that was available at the time. Priest blessings can only remove sin, but still you must you must still be blessed by a saint or the raptor himself to become the raptors will. If you are refused by a saint to be re-blessed you will be deemed a heretic until you find words of the raptor that makes your claim of test of faith valid. Also these blessings of the raptor or saint give you right to lead your own nation, but no right to lead the church unless given by the tribunal or by force. Followers of willism will should be scene as servants of the church. These changes are made to to deal with the reasoning against willism of abuse of power, and lower the risk of discord in the church. Category:Raptorism